


Tú panteón, mi inframundo

by HamadaZombie



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamadaZombie/pseuds/HamadaZombie
Summary: Tadashi está muerto. Mientras tanto una sombra gobierna a Hiro, guiándole al infierno. ¿Podrá encontrar a Tadashi en el inframundo griego?





	Tú panteón, mi inframundo

Tadashi está muerto

¿Qué clase de frase nietzscheana es esta para empezar el día?

Pero eso es la realidad y mientras Hiro contempla el ataúd del hombre que amó, ser tragado por las profundidades, se pregunta que tan divino había convertido a Tadashi. Sin embargo eso no había bastado, pues los dioses eran inmortales y él seguía yendo al inframundo sin la gloria de gobernarlo si quiera.

La tierra húmeda del cementerio parece tan fértil debajo de los pies de Hiro. Los cuidadores del camposanto siempre procuraban que hubiese pasto verde alrededor de las tumbas, tal vez para mitigar el aspecto tétrico y deprimente del lugar, no obstante el muchacho podía sentir como en cualquier momento caería al agujero dónde yacería el cuerpo de Tadashi. 

La mano de tía Cass sobre su hombro se siente tan pesada, al igual que las miradas de reojo de los demás asistentes al funeral le echan. El funeral de sus padres fue similar; numerosos par de ojos sobre su pequeña e infantil figura mientras susurraban "pobre niño huérfano". Podía recordar a su tía Cass escudándolo de los demás y del concepto de la muerte a su tierna edad, aún así ese día Hiro aprendió que la muerte era algo permanente e irreversible. Tantos años han pasado desde ese día, sin embargo la muerte ha decidido no abandonar su camino arrebatándole a sus 23 años, a Tadashi.

La lluvia comienza a caer ya que no hay nada más cliché y deprimente que una lluvia torrencial mientras se sepulta a alguien. El sacerdote apresura sus palabras para acortar la ceremonia y así permitir a los asistentes buscar refugio en sus autos. Finalmente se termina de arrojar toda la tierra sobre la sepultura, tía Cass lo abraza con fuerza y le echa una última mirada de soslayo a sabiendas de que no hay nada que pueda decir para que Hiro se mueva de su lugar, por lo que único que hace es decirle que lo ama y dejarle un paraguas suficientemente grande para impedir que alguna gota le salpique.

Hace tanto frío que los dedos de Hiro están entumidos. En un inicio no se da cuenta pero comienza a llorar. Pequeñas lágrimas se vuelven pesadas al pasar los minutos y resbalan por sus mejillas. El hueco en su pecho se hace cada vez más grande, casi tan grande como el agujero dónde está el cuerpo mortal de Tadashi.

Lo odia, lo odia, lo odia.

Y lo ama.

Comienza a gritar con tanta fuerza que sus pulmones duelen. Pero no hay nadie cerca para escucharlo. 

O por lo menos eso cree él. Una mano firme sale de la tierra y lo sujeta con fuerza del tobillo. Hiro no tiene tiempo para reaccionar cuándo de un momento a otro se ve arrastrado por la mano bajo tierra. Todo pasa en una ráfaga, la tierra llena de rocas y raíces lo golpean con violencia mientras la mano lo sujeta le quema de tal manera que pareciera que está por arrancarle la piel. 

De repente todo se detiene. Hiro abre los ojos que había cerrado durante su caída para protegerse. La mano que lo sujeta finalmente lo suelta y lo deja flotando en lo que parece una caverna. Se gira a todos lados tratando de asimilar lo que acaba de pasar. La caverna no es oscura del todo, pequeñas rocas brillantes proporcionan la luz suficiente para iluminar el lugar, similar a un cielo estrellado.

Flotando su cabeza golpea con algo, la sombrilla de tía Cass. Intenta sujetarla, pero cuándo su dedos logran tocarla, la mano es succionada hacia las profundidades y esta vez Hiro es jalado de nuevo pero ahora tan solo por la fuerza de la gravedad. Aferrado al mango de la sombrilla, el muchacho intenta volver más suave su descenso, hasta que finalmente cae a un suelo.

La cabeza le da vueltas y el estomago peor. Frente a él parece haber una especie de río por lo que corre hacia él para verter todo el contenido de su estomago. De su boca solo sale espuma blanca y líquido amarillo, bilis. Los ojos le lloran por el esfuerzo mientras se limpia con la manga el rastro del vómito en sus labios. 

-¿Tienes una moneda?- dice una voz a su lado.

Hiro levanta la mirada para observar a su interlocutor y sus ojos se encuentran con un par de cuencas vacías. 

-Una moneda, necesito una para el barquero- insiste lo que alguna vez fue un hombre.

Con torpeza Hiro mete la mano a su bolsillo del pantalón para sacar una moneda. La sombra del hombre intenta tomarla, sin embargo esta solo traspasa su etéreo cuerpo una y otra vez, provocando su desesperación.

-¡Dame mi moneda!- le exige a gritos - ¡dámela!-

-Aquí está, es tuya- responde Hiro cada vez más nervioso.

Los alaridos del espíritu cada vez son más fuertes, lo que atrae la atención de otros quienes se acercan a Hiro, susurrando "monedas, monedas para el barquero". El aire se llena de putrefacción y muerte. Hiro puede sentir fantasmas de rasguños sobre él, por lo que suelta la moneda.

-¡Alejaos si no queréis terminar en el Tártaro!- grita entonces un muchacho. Hiro lo mira y no puede evitar pensar que posiblemente tenga la misma edad que Tadashi.

-No, no, no- hacen eco las voces que se alejan huyendo del dueño de la orden.

-Un vivo en el inframundo. ¿A qué muerto persigues muchacho?-

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí el borrador de una pequeña historia que no sé si continuaré. ¿Ustedes qué opinan?
> 
> En realidad inicio como una serie de pensamientos algo deprimentes y pues salió esto. Lo comparto porque no sé que hacer con esto realmente. También comenzó como un HiroenWonderlandAU pero se fue más a HiroOrfeoAU LOL
> 
> Comentarios, jitomatazos, se vale todo :B
> 
> Y como siempre, este fic también puede ser encontrado en mi cuenta de wattpad


End file.
